


Be Still My Heart

by catandmouse10



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandmouse10/pseuds/catandmouse10
Summary: Troy and Noah have to come to terms with their feelings.





	Be Still My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A/N: It's been awhile since I have written a fanfic. It has to be coming up on six months now and I honestly can't tell you where m plot bunnies have gone off too. But that doesn't matter. I am excited for this fic and I am happy to be writing it for someone in the Power Rangers fandom. I know I am not a huge part of it but there are a lot of amazing people in this fandom. And I am happy we can all get together and write amazing stories about these amazing characters. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story.

Troy had always known their mentor was useless. He had only mentioned it to Noah once when they were doing research on past ranger teams in the school's computer lab. The blue ranger had tried to tell him that Gossei wasn't as bad as some of the older teams mentors, like Captain Mitchell.

But now standing here with Emma and Jake on either side of him as Gossei said he couldn't locate Gia, Noah, or Orion. He wasn't so sure he wouldn't trade at a talking head stuck to a wall for a human that could actually do something. But Troy knew it was up to himself, Jake, and Emma to bring home the other team members.

Noah wakes up with his head resting on Orion's shoulder. The silver ranger is unconscious, as is Gia who's head is in his lap. He has no idea where he is, but he is worried. All he knew was that they were in a cell. Who had captured them? He doesn't remember what happened and there is no sign of Jake, Emma, or Troy. He reaches for his morpher but finds it isn't there.

The last thing he remembers is hanging out with Troy in the school’s computer lab. They had been there most of the night and as the sun began to rise in the sky that's when the red ranger decided to tell Noah about his dreams of the past ranger teams.

The blue ranger remembers how his leader's eyes lit up as he talked about how they all fought side by side. The smile on Troy's face was one that Noah enjoyed seeing, but he didn't want to tell Troy that. He didn’t want to tell Troy about the flutter he felt in his heart every time he smiled like that. He didn't want to scare him away.

“We'll find them,” Emma told him as she rested her hand on his shoulder. “Noah and the others will be alright.” Troy didn't miss the soft smile that formed on the pink ranger's lips at the mention of the blue ranger. She walked away without saying another word and Troy felt like the universe was keeping a huge secret from him.

Did Emma see something he wasn't seeing?

Of course he and Noah spent a lot of time together. The blue ranger had been the only one he had mentioned his dream to. Noah had become his best friend. He pushed the thoughts down for now. They needed to find the others. He would deal with the feelings he had never really examined later.

Gia woke up with a start as she heard shouting. She looked up and saw Noah staring between the bars. She figured he was seeing if there was any sign of the rangers who were not locked up in this cell with them.

“Are you ever going to tell him?” She asked as she looked up at him from where her head rested in Orion's lap.

Noah seemed shocked at fist, probably because he hadn't notice her wake up. “What do you mean?” He answered her question with a question and she just rolled her blue eyes.

“I know you are looking out for Troy. Are you ever going to tell him that you like him?” Gia thought it would be better not to dance around the subject like Troy and Noah seemed to like doing. Puling off the band aid was the best method in her eyes.

“I don't think so. He doesn't like me back.” Noah actually answered her question. She thought he would blush and stammer out a lie like he usually did. 

“He likes you. Everyone can see it.” Orion said as he opened his eyes. Before Noah could say another word they heard footsteps coming their way. “I sure hope that's the others.” Orion said taking the heat off Noah. 

But the blue ranger for a second felt like Gia and Orion were playing a cruel trick on him. However, why would they lie to him? Those two were the most upfront with their feelings and he was thinking maybe he should start being upfront as well. At that moment he looked up and saw the other rangers rounding the corner. He gave troy and the others a soft smile and knew they were all breathing sighs of relief under their helmets.

“Thank God you guys are here. We were getting worried.” Gia said with a smirk on her face as Emma handed her her morpher. 

“You okay?” The red ranger asked Noah as he helped him up. 

“Yeah, I'm okay.” He replied. He wanted to tell Troy everything he felt in his heart. But this wasn't the time or the place. They had to get out of there and he would tell his team leader the truth once they got back to the cave.

“Good job Rangers! I knew you would pull through and save your team members from the danger they were in.” Gossei exclaimed as the rangers came back into their headquarters.

“No thanks to you.” Troy muttered to himself as Gia, Noah, and Orion sat down on the cots that had been set up just in case they were injured.

“Who took us?” Gia asked as Emma fussed over her. The yellow ranger was fine, but she was still going to let Emma fuss over her. It was better from her to get it out of her system now and move on to her next target. 

“Some monster who was working for Vrak.” Jake replied as he sat down beside Gia. Emma had moved on to Orion, who kept trying to reassure her that he was fine.

“Vrak really needs to stop being a pain in our asses.” She was about to go on but she noticed Troy sit down next to Noah. Jake was about to speak again, but she slapped him in the chest and pointed to the other two rangers before he could protest. He gave her a knowing smile and remained quiet. 

“How are you doing?” Troy asked Noah as he sat down beside him. He noticed how quiet it had gotten and the way Emma had looked at him earlier ran through his head.

“I'm fine, but there is something I want to tell you.” Noah said and Tro nodded his head and looked up into the blue rangers eyes.

“Do you mind if I go first?” Troy asked and Noah nodded his head, indicating for him to go ahead and speak his peace.

“I'm not the best with my feelings. You know that, but we have gotten closer over the time we have known each other and it is becoming more apparent to me that my feelings might have crossed the friendship line awhile ago. What I am trying to say is that I like you.” Troy finished and noticed tears forming in Noah's eyes. He leaned over and pressed his lips gently against Troy's. The kiss was soft and gentle and Noah pulled away after about ten seconds. 

“I like you too. If that wasn't obvious,” Noah said as Troy laughed a little. “Want to go with prom with me?”

“It's a date.” Troy said as he pulled the blue ranger in for another kiss.


End file.
